Tres serpientes
by lexa-dartle-black
Summary: Historias pequeñas, sobre las tres hermanas Black. Segundo capitulo:Cabellos negros BellaXSirius
1. Ambas lo sabian

**N/a: Aquí estoy a las 12 de la madrugada escribiendo esto, de pronto se me ocurrió y como de pronto se me ocurren tantas cosas de mis adoradas hermanitas Black, pues aui voy a poner pequeñas ocurrencias mías acerca de ellas..**

**mmm… este es de cuando Andrómeda se va de la casa y que a pesar de que se va a ri con ted ella no quiere dejar de ser una Black.**

**Reviews please…**

**Ambas lo sabían**

Sabía que si se iba, no iba a poder volver.

Sabía que si hablaba, no la iban a volver a escuchar.

Y sabía también que en cuanto dejara su casa, dejaba de ser Black.

Y ella, a decir verdad, no quería dejar de serlo,

Sin embargo, sabia que no había otra opción.

Andrómeda Black se mordió el labio en un gesto de desesperación, mientras se pasaba las manos por el largo y rizado cabello.

Tenía tanto miedo…

Pero el miedo, es de cobardes y no de una Black.

Porque ella a diferencia de Sirius, no se avergonzaba de ser una Black, amaba a su familia, pero lamentablemente se había enamorado del hombre equivocado…y claro, su familia no lo aceptaría.

Y no esperaba que lo hiciesen. Aunque fuera la favorita de su madre.

Se levanto de la banca del parque muggle donde llevaba ya casi una hora y emprendió el camino hacia su casa, para recoger sus cosas y marcharse al fin…

Mientras caminaba, no paraba de pensar en lo que diría Bellatrix, aunque estaba segura de que esta ya se lo sospechaba y se hacia de la vista gorda. Pero Bellatrix no le iba a perdonar semejante traición.

En el momento en el que se marchara con Ted, iba a morir para su hermana…

Y pensar que se querían tanto, que pasaban noches enteras platicando, que se cubrían las espaldas, que eran tan buenas hermanas…y Andrómeda sabía que ella tenia la culpa.

Justo cuando estaba frente a su casa, Andrómeda suspiro.

Bellatrix miraba desde la ventana de su habitación con su cabello negro cayéndole desparramado por los hombros, con sus ojos llenos de rencor mirando directo a los de Andrómeda. Porque estaba claro que Bellatrix sabia lo que Andrómeda iba a hacer.

Y las dos sabian que no había marcha atrás.

Andrómeda entro en su casa, por última vez.

**N/a: no se muy bien como ha quedado, mmm…en fin.**

**Lo se, cortito. Mi inspiración no me ha dado para mas…**

**Aghh es frustrante en fin…**

**Reviews y muchos besotes.**


	2. Cabellos negros

Cabellos negros.

Bellatrix suspiro y a continuación bostezo.

Tenia tanto sueño, ya eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y ella continuaba despierta.

Pero es que como se iba a dormir si Andrómeda aun no llegaba a casa?

Su hermana iba por muy mal camino y sus padres no querían darse cuenta, pero quizás como siempre le repetía su hermana de rizada cabellera; _no era su problema._

Resignada se puso el pijama y se sentó frente al tocado para cepillarse un rato el cabello…

_Andrómeda no tardará en llegar. _Se consoló a si misma Bellatrix mientras no paraba de echar miradas por la ventana.

Se miro al espejo. Su rostro perfecto, de facciones hermosas mas no delicadas como las de Narcisa estaba enmarcado por su espesa cabellera negra…profundamente negra, como la de…

Alguien toco la puerta, Bellatrix, tan ensimismada como estaba se sobresalto y pego un brinco…quizá era Andrómeda que se había tomado la molestia de avisarle que ya había llegado.

Abrió la puerta y sintió el impulso de volverla a cerrar pero no lo hizo y mejor se quedo contemplando el rostro perfecto que tenia a tan solo un palmo de su cara.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-pregunto Bellatrix molesta

No recibió respuesta y tampoco pudo hablar ella, porque de pronto sus labios se vieron aprisionados en un apasionada beso.

Bellatrix se separo solo un instante para admirar de nuevo aquellas facciones tan irresistibles. Pero no pudo seguir admirando mucho rato, porque unas manos se enredaron en su cabello negro y ella enredo las suyas en el cabello negro de él…idéntico al suyo.

Sin interrumpir el beso, Sirius cerró el cuarto de su prima de un portazo…

Y que diablos le importaba a que hora llegaba Andrómeda?


	3. Muñeca de porcelana

**N/A: Pues aquí estoy bien feliz, porque? No se…en el cap, viñeta no se que anterior, olvide poner nota de autor, en fin…**

**No se muy bien por donde va a terminar este cap, viñeta, no se que.**

**Solo se que va a aparecer Narcisa.**

**Antes que nada le quiero dar gracias a Amy-Saga es Ignis por el apoyo, total aquí estoy por el tercer cap, viñeta, no se que.**

**Muñeca de porcelana:**

Narcisa dio el ultimo retoque a su maquillaje y termino de alisar su ya perfecto cabello en un elegante recogido que dejaba a la vista su blanco cuello, no tan largo y estilizado como el de Andrómeda pero si elegante.

Sin el menor de los reparos, se levanto del taburete frente al tocador y se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no arrugar su elegante y carísimo vestido.

No pensaba ir a ninguna fiesta importante ni nada por el estilo, simplemente Narcisa _siempre_ tenia que estar bien arreglada.

Mientras Narcisa se acomodaba un anillo de rubíes, Bellatrix sin el menor indicio de cortesía irrumpió en su habitación mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta tras ella.

Belltarix solía ser así de… apasionada, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Es que acaso no te han enseñado a tocar, antes de entrar?

-Cállate, muñequita de porcelana! Yo entro a tu habitación y adonde yo quiera cuando se me mi regalada gana!

Narcisa torció el gesto al escuchar que su hermana se refería a ella como "muñequita de porcelana"

-Deja de llamarme así, no soy ninguna muñequita de porcelana!

-Claro que lo eres! Nada mas, mírate ahí sentada como princesita…no vaya a ser que se te arrugue el vestido! En fin, no vengo a hablar de eso...-le espeto bellatrix, quitándole importancia al asunto y dispuesta a decir a la menor de sus hermanas ese "algo" porque el que había entrado con tanta urgencia

-No me interesa lo que me tengas que decir, Bellatrix! Así que si me haces el favor, podrías abandonar mi habitación, con la misma rapidez con la que entraste!-la interrumpió Narcisa mientras se levantaba de un brinco de la cama exaltada.

Bellatrix abrió la boca, sorprendida de aquella muestra de coraje de su hermana.

-Estas sorda o que? Lárgate!- le dijo casi a gritos Narcisa avanzando hacia Bellatrix.

-A mi, tu no me das ordenes, muñequita…-empezó Bellatrix recuperando la compostura pero no pudo terminar porque recibió una fuerte bofetada que le hizo empezar a sangrar el labio.

Cuando Bellatrix levanto la cara y miro a Narcisa totalmente descompuesta con los ojos prácticamente desorbitados, las mejillas teñidas de rojo por al furia y la mano aun levantada en el aire; olvido por completo el, porque, de su visita, dio varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta encontrar la puerta que ella misma había cerrado. La abrió y ya afuera, con el pomo de la puerta aun en sus manos y la mirada de Narcisa aun fija en ella. Se dio el gusto de decir:

-Parece que la muñequita de porcelana se rompió!- exclamo para después irrumpir en sonoras carcajadas con el labio aun sangrante y cerrando la puerta.

No fuera a ser, que la muñequita se enojara de nuevo.

**Ayyyyy, creo que quedo aceptable…**

**No se….**

**Espero reviews, si alguien se pregunta que era "eso" que le iba a decir bella a Narcisa, ni yo misma lo se. **

**En fin…**

**Cuídense, besos y muchos reviews.**


	4. Los Black somos los mejores

**N/A: Pues ya ven, me vinieron las ganas de escribir y resulto esto…es como una continuación del capitulo 2: cabellos negros.**

**Y bueno trae Sirius/Bella y Andrómeda/Ted implícito…no se como habrá quedado, ya me dirán ustedes.**

**Por cierto, les pido de favor que se pasen a mi nuevo fic: Invierno compartido que es (para variar) Sirius/Bella aunque también tiene Bella/Rody.**

**Total, aquí les dejo esto y espero me dejen reviews.**

**Los Black somos los mejores.**

Hacen como que nadie sabe. Pero Andrómeda lo sabe perfectamente.

Sabe que Sirius y Bellatrix pasaron la noche juntos, nada mas hay que verles las caras y usar un poco el cerebro.

Sin embargo, los dos se hacen lo disimulados y aparentas que nada paso, aunque de vez en cuando durante el desayuno; Andrómeda los descubrió lanzarse miradas cargadas desde ambos extremos de la mesa.

La verdad saben actuar muy bien, pero Andrómeda es más inteligente. Aunque se pregunta como Sirius habrá logrado entrar en la habitación de Bellatrix, sin que esta le soltara una bofetada (muy típico de ella).

Después de haber terminado el desayuno y que Narcisa se levante de la mesa con gracia digna de una princesa, Andrómeda hace lo propio y se dirige a su habitación, dejando en el comedor a sus padres, Sirius, Regulus y claro; Bellatrix.

Se mira en el espejo y se topa con una chica en condiciones deplorables, su cabellera rizada esta un poco enmarañada, sus labios están secos, tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados sin contar las enormes ojeras que lleva producto de su borrachera de ayer.

Habrá llegado como hace de las 4 de la mañana, Ted, que estada igual o más borracho que ella, la había pasado a dejar a su casa.

Quizá debía ir a verlo y asegurarse de que no lo había atropellado alguien en el camino a su casa.

Andrómeda se da una alisada al cabello y con un hechizo que le ha enseñado Narcisa, oculta las ojeras. Sale de su habitación dispuesta a ir a buscar a Ted y después regresar para dormir un rato, pero antes quizá, fuera conveniente avisarle a Bellatrix a donde iba a ir. Últimamente Bellatrix traía un instinto muy severo de hermana sobre protectora.

Justo cuando esta a punto de tocar la puerta entreabierta de Bellatrix, se detiene.

-Sirius, lo de anoche no estuvo bien.

-Yo no le veo lo malo, yo diría que estuvo perfecto. ¿Es que acaso no te gusto?

-Ja ja ja…Claro que me gusto! Y sabes porque?

-Porque?

-Porque eres un Black. Porque eres como yo.

-Claro, los Black somos los mejores.

Andrómeda procurando hacer el menor ruido, regresa a su habitación….

_Los Black somos los mejores_.

¿De cuando acá, Sirius está feliz de ser un Black? Pero, sobretodo…¿Por qué Bellatrix la reprende de llegar tan tarde, si ella se esta acostando con su primo?

Total, espera un rato mas, para no verse tan obvia y sin avisar a Bellatrix, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, Andrómeda sale de la casa, aun pensando:

_Los Black somos los mejores._

Tal vez fuera cierto.

**N/A: Bieeeen, pues aquí esta el resultado, noto medio raro el tiempo (como que esta en presente) no se.**

**espero les haya gustado y no se olviden dejarme reviews que nada les cuesta.**

**Besos.**

**Lexa**


	5. Besos bajo la lluvia

**N/a: Weeee! Por fin actualizo aunque no se muy bien por donde va a ir el cap, supongo que improvisare un poquitin…**

**Mmm...doy muchísimas gracias por los reviews, porque me han hecho inmensamente feliz jejeje…y espero mas!**

**Bueno, los dejo con el nuevo cap.**

**BESOS BAJO LA LLUVIA**

Maldita lluvia. Estaba completamente empapada y su precioso vestido color rojo se le pegaba morbosamente al cuerpo.

Maldita lluvia, solo a ella se le hubiera ocurrido ir de compras al callejón Diagon sin un bendito paraguas cuando vio como estaba de nublado.

Furiosa, Narcisa continúo caminando rápido bajo la lluvia, un tanto aliviada de por fin estar un poco más cerca de su casa.

Lo mas probable era que se enfermara y precisamente tenia que ser ese día, exactamente el día en que iba ir a cenar en casa de los Malfoy y peor aun, todavía no sabia que vestido se iba a poner…quizá le pidiera ayuda a Bellatrix, no, a Bellatrix no, estaba molesta con ella, mejor a Andrómeda.

Un carro muggle pasó muy rápido cerca de la banqueta empapando aun mas a Narcisa si es que acaso era posible, solo por la educación que aun tenia la muchacho no le dijo un par de cosas al conductor.

El carro se estaciono justo enfrente de la casa de Los Black y Narcisa vio como dos personas se bajaban del carro bajo la protección de un paraguas. La rubia siguió con el paso apresurado con los ojos azules brillando de furia, pero al acercarse mucho mas a su casa, pudo apreciar mejor quienes eran esas dos personas que se habían bajado del carro.

Al principio no los reconoció a ninguno de los dos, pero después le pareció que aquella mujer que se besaba apasionadamente con aquel tipo le sonaba de algún lado. _¿Pero quien demonios es? Yo no conozco a nadie muggle._ Después pudo observar el rostro del hombre que se aferraba a la cintura de la mujer bajo el un tanto inestable resguardo del paraguas.

_Pero si yo los conozco…_

Cuando ya Narcisa estaba gracias a Dios frente a su casa, no le quedaron dudas sobre quienes eran aquellos individuos.

En determinado momento, pusieron fin a su beso y Narcisa pudo ver con claridad y horror quienes eran.

_Andrómeda besándose con un tipo en la calle! Pero si es Tonks ese sangre sucia!_

-Narcisa, espera!-grito Andrómeda a la rubia.

-Déjame en paz, maldita puta, síguete besuqueando con ese impuro si quieres! No eres mi hermana! No eres una Black!-le respondió entrando a su casa, cerrándole la puerta a Andrómeda.

_No eres una Black._

-A quien gritas, muñequita?

Narcisa sonrió…

Cuando Bellatrix se enterara…

Pero Bellatrix ya sabia.

**n/A: Lo acabe, espero les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews por favor.**

**En lo personal a mi me gusto, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra.**

**Besos**

**Lexa**


End file.
